The Vocaloid Instution
by shineebumblebee
Summary: Welcome to a school for Vocaloids, UTAUloids, and even a few Utaites! You learn your basic knowledge along with how to be a Japanese electronic idol! But who is this mysterious Master, and what are his plans?
1. Prelude: Opening the Doors

Today was the day. The day Rin and Len Kagamine would be attending the mighty school for Vocaloids. The Vocaloid Institution.

Rin and Len were twin brother and sister, with Rin being the older and tougher sister, and Len the younger and more intelligent yet shy brother. Rin quickly ate an orange while Len ate a banana while reading the newspaper. In this future day and age, Vocaloids were the main population of the muddy planet called New Earth. Earth had been overpopulated and over-polluted by the humans so half the population had left the Earth looking for a sister planet.

They built humanoid robots to govern the humans that were left. But soon these robots developed personalities, and while some still held governmental power, most stepped down to be equal with the humans. The primitive beasts didn't mind. They saw these new types of people to be partners, not tools.

Some robots even rose to fame, became internet idols in Japan and the American Empire. These robots were called Vocaloids. The first was Miku Hatsune, a bright and beautiful idol. The two older robots rose to fame, Meiko and Kaito Shion, a weird but happy couple. Now they were looking for new Vocaloids to take the stage, so Japan decided to make a school for the robots and humans to attend so they could receive training to become internet sensations like Miku or Kaito. But a few, a very very few, were chosen to attend. And two of these chosen were named Rin and Len Kagamine. They were the few robots that were specifically designed to have a sibling, and even fewer to have a twin. Wolfing down the last of her food, Rin ran out, while Len hurriedly tried to finish his banana and put his hair in a ponytail. He soon followed his sister.

"Hurry up, Len!" Rin Kagamine sighed, and stopped; waiting for her younger twin brother, Len. Len ran up panting, and bent over to catch his breath. Rin rolled her eyes before speaking up again. "You're slower than Tako Luka. And she has tentacles for legs!"

"S-Sorry, sis!" Len looked up at Rin with his sky blue eyes. "You know I'm not the best runner." He sighed wistfully, looking at his cooler, tougher, and older sister. The two twins were identical in height, hair color, and eye color. They were practically mirror images of each other. Rin bent down and tugged on Len's short blonde ponytail. "Ow!" he whimpered.

"Come on! I am so not being late for opening assembly!" Rin exclaimed loudly. Len snapped to attention and nodded hurriedly. Grabbing his sleeve, Rin dragged Len the rest of the way.

"Woah." they chimed together. And woah was right. The building was definitely woah. It was three stories tall, and was the size of a football field. It had a sleek, futuristic look to it, with neon blue electricity flowing through the outer walls. Rin walked up to the door.

"Ready to go in?" Rin looked at her brother; and for a split second, looked terrified.

"Yeah. Let's go." Len nodded, and opened the door to their new home.

**_BANG_**

* * *

**_Hello! It is I once again,_** _shineebumblebee_**_with a new story! What happened with that 'BANG'?! Oh, I hope it wasn't a gunshot! That would make this story very short. Please tell me what you think so far and what should happen? Also who do you want Rin and Len to be shipped with? I do not approve of twincest so that is most definitely OUT. And how do you feel about an evil, whiny, and manipulative Miku? _**


	2. Act I Scene I: A Whole New World

_**BANG**_

Len shrieked and leapt into Rin's arms, scared half to death. A dusty, robotic chuckling was heard.

"Forgive me, I was setting of a party favor. It is rare we get a new Vocaloid duo. And siblings no doubt." Rin and Len turned to see a petite girl with purple hair and purple eyes with a blank, hazy stare. "My name is Defoko. Janitor and Head of Production. Welcome to the Vocaloid Institution, your new home. Your dorms are on the third floor. Recording rooms are also on the third floor. Note that anyone caught outside curfew will be severely punished and could be uninstalled." Defoko spoke with a lazy and electronic drawl. Rin put Len down before waving her hands in a dismissive gesture.

"Yeah yeah whatevs. Hey where's our dorms?" She said with excitement in her eyes. Defoko sighed.

"Room 303. You can't miss it." She murmured. Rin was already gone. Len shook Defoko's hand.

"Thank you for that little surprise. It was nice of you." He smiled his little shota smile at her. She nodded.

"It is part of my protocol. Your kindness is appreciated. Good day." Defoko walked away, leaving Len by himself. He looked in the direction Rin ran off in and started walking. He passed loud classrooms where laughter and joy was commonplace. '_How am I gonna fit in at this place?_' He thought to himself as he climbed the stairs.

Deep within his thoughts, he bumped into a form.

"Aw nuts! Sorry!" A youthful, female voice groaned as books spilled to the floor. Len knelt to help the stranger.

"No, it's my fault." Len apologized quietly, anticipating to be yelled at.

"Not really. I should have looked where I was going. Stairs are trouble, man." The voice chuckled. Len looked up and saw a teenage girl with short chestnut-brown hair and eyes with a cheerful smile on her face. "I'm Sakine Meiko. But you can call me Sakine." She chimed, picking up the last of her books. Len stood up and offered a hand for her to grasp. Sakine took it, and Len pulled her up.

"I-I'm Len. Len Kagamine." Len stuttered out. Poor little shota wasn't very good with girls. Sakine chuckled.

"Hey, Len. You're that new Vocaloid right? Well I wouldn't say new, but appended." Sakine looked at Len closer as she said this. Len blushed shyly. It was true that he was an Appended version, but that meant he had higher quality music to produce. He nodded, and Sakine grinned.

"That's cool! I'm supposed to be Meiko's younger self but, don't tell anyone this, I'm really her younger sister. I'm gonna rise to the tops with my best friends Teto Kasane and Rui Kagene." Sakine made a silly heroic pose and laughed loudly. Len couldn't help but chuckle as well. Then Sakine looked at Len seriously. "But whatever you do,_never_ talk to Miku or make Mayu mad." Her voice was loaded with warning and caution. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Len nodded. Sakine smiled slightly and grabbed his wrist. "Come on. I'll show you to your dorm." Sakine pulled Len up the stairs while carrying all her books and lead him to the door of Room 303. Len thanked the tomboyish girl and opened the door. It had two twin beds, coincidentally, and it was a nice sunny shade of yellow, Len's favorite color. The only thing he was worried about were the two girls in the middle of the room. Rin was yelling at a girl around her height, with black hair and yellow eyes.

"I keep telling you! This is me and my brother's room! Get OUT!" Rin yelled loudly as she picked up the girl with ease.

"Woah wait Rin! She's so scared she can't speak! Maybe she has a reason for being in here!" Len quickly blocked the doorway, defending the strange girl. Rin glared at Len for a moment. After a few minutes she sighed and put the girl down on her feet. The girl shivered then spoke up in a quiet voice.

"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure your dorm was perfect for you because Miku told me to make all new Vocaloids feel welcome..." She whimpered and she flinched away from Rin. Len patted her back lightly, and when she turned to look at Len, he noticed that she had rimless eyeglasses and a white bow on the back of her head, pinning her hair back. "You're Len and Rin Kagamine right? I-I-I'm Rui Kagene. I hope to become good friends with you. Defoko told me to tell you that your classes begin tomorrow and that the Master has been notified of your arrival." Rui looked down sadly when Len smiled at her.

"Hey no harm no foul. Thanks, Rui." Len said with a smile. Rui looked up at him, her cheeks dusted with a light pink.

"You're welcome." She whispered in reply.

"Gag. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Rin groaned in annoyance. Both Rui and Len erupted in bright red blushes.

"N-N-No it's fine! I'll just be leaving!" Rui stammered out as she made her way to the door. "Goodbye!" She waved before running out. Len glared at Rin. She put her hands up defensively as she sat down on her bed.

"Hey I'm just trying to get some me time." Rin shrugged.

_"Daughter of Evil..."_ Len muttered to himself.

"And you're my trusted servant, Lenny-kun." Rin teased with a sly smirk. Len's cheeks reddened with embarrassment and anger.

"In your dreams, Rin." He quickly retorted. Rin looked taken aback, and looked slightly hurt even.

"Sorry..." she murmured. "I just want to make sure that this school doesn't separate us... You're my only friend, Len. You know that right? And I'll always love you no matter what." She looked up at Len and smiled slightly. Len sat down next to her and hugged her close.

"Come on, Rin. We're twins. Nothing will separate us. And, for the record, I love you too." Len whispered as he tightened his hug around Rin.

"Thanks, Len. I'm gonna go explore this awesome school. Wanna come?" Rin looked up at Len and smiled deviously.

"No thanks. I kinda just want to hide away. At least until tomorrow." Len let Rin go and looked away shyly. Rin sighed.

"Aw you're no fun."

"I know."

"Well, see ya later bookworm!" Rin waved goodbye as she left the sibling's dorm. Len lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling above him.

_'I wonder if we'll be able to make it in this place. It's a whole new world for us, and a new adventure. As long as I'm with Rin, I'm happy. But what about Rin? What does she think?' _Len thought to himself silently. _'No matter... It'll all become clear in the morning.' _Len closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep, having stayed up the entirety of last night packing and calming Rin down. He slept with these words in mind:

_A whole new world..._

* * *

_**Hello again! What did you think? Any better? I got a few reviews asking for longer chapters so TA-DA! I hope I'm not too bad... This is going to be my first chapter fanfiction so I hope I'm not horrible! Please don't hurt me! I'm fragile~! Please favorite, follow, and review! Love y'all!**_


End file.
